


Dinner for Two

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Theme: Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Mufasa had never seen a more beautiful son, than his own son Simba. Now with his wife Sarabi taking care of the boy, Mufasa is left with one task: to bring them some food from the Pridelands.Theme: Fatherhood.





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “The Lion King”. That fandom belongs to Disney.

Mufasa looked at the horizon. It had only been a day since Simba’s birth and already he felt like a grand king. He sighed, breathing in the fresh air and watching the birds as they flocked to another tree. A simple favor.

He nodded, returning to the lion’s den in Pride Rock, keen on meeting his newborn cub again. There he was: Simba, the golden-haired cub, asleep in his mother Sarabi’s furry arms. Mufasa chuckled, enjoying this moment.

“Mufasa, he’s beautiful,” Sarabi said, grinning fondly at their son.

“He certainly is,” Mufasa said, making his way towards the lion’s den. “I’m going to find us some antelope to eat.”

“I’ll be here,” Sarabi chuckled.

Mufasa laughed happily. Oh, it was good to have such a loving family. It made everything complete. He left Pride Rock at last, in hopes of finding that savory meat to munch on.

.

The grass swayed with the wind. The red-maned, muscular, golden-brown lion crouched on the field, right where the antelope drank their fill of fresh, cool water. Mufasa inched closer, not budging until he was sure the antelope wouldn’t get away.

There was one! A nice antelope with a meaty shell. He would collect that one. He only needed some time and… he pounced, darting straight towards the antelope as it ran with great speed. The lion refused to stop until he clawed at the beast, diving for its neck and sinking his teeth into the flesh.

The antelope was down, drawing its last breath until he was no more. The light left the creature’s eyes. Mufasa sighed, looking at Pride Rock in the near distance. Not that far to walk, but enough time for him to drag the antelope’s corpse all the way back to his wife.

“Not far at all.” Mufasa said with a sigh. “I’m coming, Sarabi.”

.

Almost thirty minutes passed when the King of the Pridelands returned to Pride Rock with his and Sarabi’s meal. Mufasa smiled, watching Simba eat his lunch mewing as he looked up at his dad. The King dropped the antelope in front of his wife.

“For you, my lady,” Mufasa said, grinning.

“Mufasa, you didn’t have to bring this antelope all the way here,” Sarabi said with a warm smile.

“I wanted to. Consider it a gift,” Mufasa said, pleased.

Sarabi chuckled. “Then let’s eat.”

“Gladly!” Mufasa said, digging into their lunch, a moment after his wife did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
